


One More Tomorrow...

by N3rdCandy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Relationship(s), Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdCandy/pseuds/N3rdCandy
Summary: Finally gaining some downtime, Ellen and Nick spend some quality down time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic written since my writers block of 7 lovely years.

“What is this, a Library or somethin’? Why so silent?” Only the infamous Synth Detective Nick Valentine would crack, metal frame leaning against the wall. He had been sitting there for a couple of hours now, watching her examine the holotapes of Eddie Winter. They already completed his past self's mission for revenge, so why is she examining them again? 

He had been studying Ellen, the infamous Vault Dweller, who was adjusting to the many names given to her. She didn’t very much reveal much of her past or who she was, she mainly just kept to herself. Other than Codsworth Nick and Ellie, no one knew much. 

Ellen’s pencil tapped on the desk a few times, the female slumped in both exhaustion and frustration of the fact she knew what it felt like to get revenge, but she couldn't shake this feeling off that their job wasn't done yet. 

_“Sorry, I just… Here, keep these, a Memoir to the infamous Synth Detective.”_ She took out the holotapes, passing the stack towards the male. Sighing, he took them, then tossing them in the trash bin inside the dimly lit shack. 

“Look, I got my payback, there isn’t need to hold onto these Icicle.” 

_“Ellen.”_

“What?” 

_“My name… it’s Ellen.”_ She at least owed him that. Working with the Detective for months and he never knew her name. 

“Better than Icicle I guess.” He casually shrugged, his metal hand slipping into his trench coat pocket, pulling out the pack of smokes he bought from Percy and placed one in his mouth. Ellen didn’t like the smoke, but she was starting to get used to it. He flicked his lighter and pulled a long drag and exhaled sharply, a cloud of smoke escaping. He didn’t notice until then just how beautiful she was. Despite all the armor, he knew she was hiding something great. Shoulder length chestnut curls, blue eyes that sparkled when she talked about the things he already knew, but he pretended not to know just for the sake of hearing the passion in her voice. Eyes trailing up and down her body, he felt his artificial body react. Something he hadn’t felt in awhile. 

“Hey Ellen? Wanna go for a stroll? Maybe see if anyone needs help?” He asked, the female sitting up and turning in her chair to face him. 

_“Sure Nick. I’d like that. Maybe Sturges can give you a good look at for now until we get back to Diamond City.”_

“Sure. I’ll let you unwind. It’s been a long trip meet you outside in an hour?” 

_“Deal.”_

__________________________________ 

After a quick bath in some clean water, Ellen stepped out of the bath and dried herself, slipping on her jumpsuit, letting her tousled hair dry naturally in the crisp Autumn air. She slipped on the boots and sauntered out of the shack she built for herself, stretching her aching muscles. It had been a hard past few months, being thawed out and adjusting rather rapidly to the darkness that is now the Commonwealth. Strolling around, she watched before her eyes as the small settlement of Sanctuary grow from just a handful of people in a matter of months. Settlers casually strolled as well, waving at her. She smiled, waving back. 

_“How’re things?”_

_“Crops growin’ nicely huh? Go relax for the night, you earned it.”_ She made her rounds of conversation before deciding to sit down in what was left of her home. She leaned comfortably into the couch, exhaling deeply, her eyes closing as she tried to imagine her home once more. 

_“Nate used to do that. Stand there and watch me.”_ She smirked, without even looking, she knew Nick was standing there. 

“How did you-?” 

_“Mother’s Intuition. Still got it it seems.”_ She chuckled lightly, opening her eyes and turning to face him, a smirk as sly as a fox painted on her newly cleaned face. 

“Well that’s a face I thought I would never see.” Nick cracked, finishing the last of his cigarette, flicking it out into a trash can. He approached her, the feelings intensifying with each stride. He sat down next to her, leaning in close, switching the radio on her Pip-Boy, the smooth hand resting on the top of the couch. 

Ellen didn’t realize what was going on, considering she hadn’t felt this way in awhile. She kept dismissing the feelings, she felt as though she had too much to work for. 

“I’ve noticed your heart races around me Ellen… Just admit it, you have a cutsy little crush on me.” He joked, causing her to playfully push him laughing. 

_“Yeah I will when I drop dead.”_ She said,watching his smile to fade slightly. 

_“What?”_

“Don’t say that Ellen. I’ve grown quite fond of our time together.” 

_“So you have the crush on me?” _She laughed, the small amount of light showing the sparkle he treasured.__

“Well… I suppose Nick does.” 

_“Nick…”_ She froze, realizing he wasn’t joking. _“You’re saying…?”_

“Well no, I mean, I am not sure. If it’s me… Or Nick.” He couldn’t help but stumble on his words. He wasn’t processing his thoughts right. 

_“Why can’t it be both?”_ She said, her eyes slowly lowering as she felt her heart pounding, almost as if it was trying to break down the ribcages. Nick felt her breath she was moving in closer. He cleared his throat and stood up, dusting off his coat. 

“Maybe we should take things slow… It’s hard to explain but I am not sure if it’s me or Nick.” Ellen fixed herself and nodded, standing up. 

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”_

“No no it’s not that at all it’s-” 

_“Nick, I haven’t been with anyone for over 200 years. I’ve forgotten what it feels like.”_

“It? You mean.-” 

_“No… Well sort of, but I miss being touched. Held. Cherished in other ways. I’ve grown so hard I feel I’ll never get that feeling back!”_ Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. It didn’t help that Travis was playing ‘It’s the End of the World.’ on the radio. He muttered something about Travis being a blockhead and sighed, pulling her frame into his, Ellen’s face resting on the crook of his neck as soft sobs were heard muffled in the cloth. 

“I’m sorry Ellen.” Was all he could muster, his synthetic lips kissing her forehead, the male rocking her back and forth slowly, trying to soothe her tears. 

Letting the moment sink in, Ellen felt her hands being lifted, one placed on his shoulder, the other on his exposed hand, Nick being careful not to hurt her with that hand. His smoother hand trailed to her hip as he turned the rocking into a gentle sway. 

_One more tomorrow_

_To see heaven in your eyes_

_To have your hand cling to mine_

_And wander through paradise._

___________________________________________________________ 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, lemme know so I can add more to it! :D Thanks muchly!


End file.
